I don't want to be seen!
by SeventySevenDwarfs
Summary: Latvia decided to invite Sealand to play without asking Russia's permission. But of course nothing goes past the taller nation unseen and thus he decides to show Sealand who Latvia actually belongs to. And it's not Sealand. Not extremely graphic. M for slight yaoi.


Sealand and Latvia had decided to meet up for a game. The blonde Latvian boy didn't want to tell Russia that he would have guests, as he was afraid of the idea being rejected by the stronger nation. Little did he know that nothing escaped the Russian, nothing.

It was January the third and it was snowing softly. The air was cold and wasn't something a person from Sealand could endure easily. -25°C it read on the thermometer. Sealand hurried himself through the frozen and white streets of Riga. It was a beautiful city and the boy he was visiting living somewhere in center of the city. Brivibasiela was it? Sealand thought to himself as he was kind of getting lost. The streets were pretty much empty as over the last years there were less and less people in that gorgeous small country. But there were still more people than in Sealand, and that made him happy to see them. And like that the boy continued his journey.

At Latvia's home was something rather not really ordinary happening. Not something like the heating not working or the floors flooding from water because a pipe burst - like it did so many winters. No, the odd thing was that Russia had come to his house. Russia was actually Latvia's lover and was really possessive. That was the reason he didn't tell Russia about the fact that the even smaller nation would come for a visit.  
Russia was sitting on a chair with a pleased smirk as he was sipping down his tea. His velvet eyes looked deeply into Latvia's amethyst eyes. The taller male suddenly put his tea cup down, it was empty.  
"Latvia" Russia said in an almost sing song voice as he got up and shuffled closer to the sitting blonde boy. "I want something... I want you" he whispered in the other's ear.  
Latvia's blood rushed to his face, leaving him flustered. His heart beat rather fast and his breath stopped for a second. He thought for a bit. Sealand would only be there in 40 minutes and probably would be late as he usually gets lost in the streets because he was staring at things in awe. With a soft nodding gesture he replied to Russia's request.  
Latvia leaned upwards, placing one of his hands on Russia's cheek before pressing their lips very softly together. The boy felt the taller male's hot breath flutter past his nose. It was a pleasant feeling.  
Russia smirked and quickly deepened the kiss by grabbing behind Latvia's head. His gloved hand went through those soft curls. The Russian was still learning how to be a very gentle lover. Latvia didn't mind him being rough sometimes though. The kiss steadily grew hotter as their tongues engaged in a battle. Their tongues twirled and rubbed against each other, leaving Latvia breathless.  
Russia pulled away from the kiss and pushed the boy on the table, attacking his necks with feather light kisses, followed by rough bites that marked the soft and pale skin. Latvia gasped under the assault and grabbed on Russia's sweater - Latvia always told Russia to take his coat off inside since the heating is always on full blast- and let out a soft moan when a rough bite would suddenly be covered by a soft kiss.  
Russia took off his gloves, wanting to feel the other's soft skin. His hands glided up Latvia's chest, rubbing his nipples before squeezing them, pinching them and then rubbing them again. Latvia felt how he was slowly getting aroused as his pants pressed rather strongly against his member all of a sudden.

Meanwhile Sealand was completely lost on Krishana Barona Valdemara iela. Where the hell was that, he thought, not knowing that he had already passed the street Latvia lived on. The way he was walking, and being afraid to ask for directions, he would only end up at Latvia's house only in the evening. And that wasn't Russia's plan at all. Sealand had to see who Latvia belonged to, so he had hired some people to help the boy to get to their home a bit sooner. Soon enough to see.

Russia had already taken off Latvia's sweater and shirt, leaving him topless. With a pleased expression on his face, he looked at the beautiful sight. It was so beautiful how milky pale skin was accompanied by two pink - now slightly red from loving- hard nipples. And Latvia's heaving chest only made the scenery more astounding. Russia chuckled as he kissed and sucked on the boy's collar bone and down to his chest, taking his time to mark a trail downwards. His - slightly hard from the winter cold- lips finally found Latvia's nipple and sucked at it before biting on it gently. Latvia made sure to make Russia know that he liked that by letting out a gentle sound and bucking his hips.  
The taller blonde pushed Latvia down so that he would be lying on the table. Latvia obliged happily as his head was getting slightly empty from the attention his body was getting. And as he was lying down, Russia had more access to his chest and belly.  
Russia inspected his lover; it seemed as if Latvia had lost some weight because of the crisis. In his head he noted himself to help the boy so that he wouldn't get much thinner. He looked better with a bit of meat on the bones.  
His kisses traveled down from Latvia's nipples to his lower abdomen. Russia's big, yet very delicate, hands worked on the leather belt in Latvia's pants.  
"It's unfair..." Latvia panted.  
Russia looked at Latvia quizzically as he was thinking about what could be so unfair according to the blonde male. "Hmm?" he asked as he worked on the boy's zipper as his hand palmed him through his trousers.  
"You're still fully clothed..."  
Russia chuckled and quickly took off his sweater and shirt. He even took off his scarf, much to Latvia's amusement. He bent down and took off the boy's trousers along with his black boxers before throwing them somewhere on the ground. The taller blond took a hold of Latvia's almost fully hard member and stroked it gently, first up then down.

Sealand was suddenly stopped by a tall blonde male. "You're going to visit Latvia, right?" he asked with a Russian accent. Sealand didn't think much of it as Latvia also had that Russian accent now and then. So he guessed it was a Latvian thing. "Uhm, yes, I am" he answered with a smile. If only Finland would have seen him talking to a stranger, he would surely get a scolding. The man smiled at Sealand, he didn't look so creepy... maybe he's a good guy, the blonde boy thought.  
"I was planning on visiting him too; do you want to go with me?"  
As Sealand had noticed that the stranger was walking the other direction than him, it hit him that he was lost. So he gladly followed the stranger. After quite some time - Riga is a big city after all and getting from one street to another can sometimes take 20 minutes on foot- they arrived at Latvia's house. Crazily enough, the door to the apartment's block was open, so Sealand entered without hesitating. He then knocked on the door to Latvia's apartment, but no one answered. The blonde boy tried the door and it miraculously opened. Of course if Sealand would have known Russia's plans, he'd known that it wasn't by miracle that the door was still opened. It was all Russia's plan.  
Sealand entered and heard noises coming out of the kitchen. Like someone was moving furniture about. He walked to the door to the place he heard noise from and opened it slightly with a nervously beating heart. The thing he saw made him gasp and throw the door open.

What he had seen was a Latvia bend over the table. His head was thrown back and his eyes half lidded. Moans escaped ceaselessly out of his mouth as he was being thrust into by a taller male that was bent over him. The taller male - after a bit stronger inspection was Russia- was biting and kissing Latvia's shoulder as he moved his hips at a fast pace, groaning and panting. Both of their bodies were sweating. Suddenly Latvia noticed Sealand out of the corner of his eyes and gasped.  
"Sea-Sealand!" he moaned out before shoving Russia away. The Latvian thought to run after the blonde shorter boy, but found it not a good idea as he was buck naked. Sealand had run off to somewhere.  
Latvia turned around and glared at Russia. It didn't seem like Russia would be getting laid tonight. Or even tomorrow. Or in the very near future.

* * *

So... First of all: please never follow strangers like Sealand did.  
Second: I wrote this because I got sick and tired of the rape fanfics in the RusLat tag.  
Third: I didn't describe everything super graphically just because I was too lazy and I wrote this in one go.


End file.
